Salvaje
by sjofnj
Summary: Akane va a casarse. ¿Puede el destino tener planes diferentes?
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, esta historia sí.

SALVAJE

Introducción

-¿Señorita? ¡¿Señorita está bien?!

-¿Mmmm…?

-Señorita Tendo esta es la última prueba de su vestido, tiene al menos que decirme si le gusta… - Suspiró derrotada la dueña de la Boutique de Modas más famosa de Nerima.

Es que no era para menos, ante sus ojos se encontraba la muchachita más linda que había visto en años, con un presupuesto exorbitante para la creación de un vestido. Uno. Si quería lleno de diamantes, pero no.

La linda muchachita parecía perdida… En el mejor de los casos distraída. Pero algo en su mirada decía AYUDA. Quizás estaba a las puertas de la demencia senil y paranoica.

Llevaba más de cuarenta años vistiendo a las mujeres de esta ciudad, de todo estratosocial, desde las más humildes hasta las millonarias, no por nada su Boutique era destacada a nivel Internacional. Había entregado su vida a crear un Imperio de la moda: impenetrable, con esfuerzo y dedicación, simplemente había cedido su vida para que otras destacaran. Se enorgullecía en conocer cada gesto de una mujer, cada actitud, mueca o seña por imperceptible que fuera, mientras examinaban sus vestidos, pero el silencio total, era casi un insulto.

Sin embargo, la entendía. ¡Oh sí! Pero a pesar de todo, quería que se viera como una Princesa de cuentos de Hadas, de esos Occidentales muy comunes últimamente y no como la protagonista de otra leyenda de terror japonés. ¡No! ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Se había dicho: "Al menos que se sienta la mujer más dichosa de la tierra con el hermoso vestido que le confeccionaré".

Es que esta creación era un sueño hecho realidad para la más caprichosa de las princesas. Y esta muchachita parecía una Diosa Griega bajando del Olimpo para darnos de su ambrosía. Con un blanco celestial, el más puro que había tenido el placer de tocar en años, suave al tacto, brillante, casi incandescente a miradas envidiosas, parecía volar. ¡Una tela exquisita! Ni la hija del Emperador había tenido la posibilidad de utilizar una semejante.

Con un corsé decorado a mano con diamantes swarovski, en forma de corazón y un diamante en el centro, con un cinto que le ajustaba tal si se tratará de una segunda piel, caía en cascada hasta sus pies calzados de zapatos de cristal. El velo que completaba el vestido, cubría su hermosa cabellera azulada, con una diadema de diamantes, daban ese brillo etéreo, celestial, con hermosa pedrería que adornaban sus tres metros de largo.

Se había lucido, este vestido era memorable.

-¡Señorita Tendo! ¡Pareces un ángel!- Exclamó extasiada su asistente. Que ingresaba a la pequeña salita de pruebas. Este había sido el motivo por el que su jefa se encerraba por días a trabajar. ¡Que maravilla!

Y con un orgullo muy bien disimulado oculto su gran satisfacción ante el cumplido. El trabajo bien realizado era su meta, pero la admiración era su propósito y como bien supo desde que vio a esta muchachita, es que realizaría un vestido digno de una diosa.

-Señorita Tendo, mi trabajo está hecho. ¡Y vuelve cuando seas feliz!

Ante el desconcierto de la muchachita que la miró con pasmo y desilusión se escapó de aquella salita de prueba. Murmurando un silencioso:

-¡Lo siento pequeña!

-Señorita Tendo debes estar feliz ¡Al fin podrás casarte con Kuno-San!- Dijo la pequeña anciana asistente.

Y ante el peso de esas palabras, comprendió que estaba perdida, que no había ninguna otra forma de escapar y lloró.

Lágrimas corrían incansables sobre su rostro,abrazaba desconsoladamente el hombro de aquella mujercita que profería palabras tranquilizadoras para una novia enamorada y nerviosa ante la conmoción de su próximo matrimonio.

Continuará ...


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

SALVAJE

Capitulo 1

Salió presurosa de ese pequeño lugar. Estaba feliz y triste, tamaña ambigüedad, pronto se casaría con el hombre que sería el compañero para toda la vida. Y tenía que encontrarse con sus amigas, "mis amigas" pensó.

Durante la prueba del vestido no podía dejar de pensar que algo no andaba bien, no es que fuese quisquillosa con su vestido ¡No! ¡Era condenadamente hermoso! Debería estar prohibido tanto lujo, era tan lindo que deseaba llorar y sacar cada una de esas piedritas brillantes y dárselas a los niños que veía cada jueves en los albergues que visitaba, probablemente lo haría cuando los visitará por última vez.

Sí, la última vez…

Que podría ver sus hermosos ojitos brillantes cuando les daba los chocolates que les llevaba o hacía algún regalito. Escuchar sus risas o contestar sus preguntas, contarles sus travesuras y pintarles un mundo mejor, que los hiciera aspirar a ser lo que sus padres no pudieron. Enseñarles el arte e inculcarle los valores de su disciplina.

Quería llorar de nuevo.

Su corazón dolió, su garganta se cerró y sintió como lentamente las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, no podía creer que su Padre le hubiese ordenado nada menos que ¡Casarse!

Simplemente ¡No era justo! No podría continuar su entrenamiento, no podría jamás ser una artista marcial, no podría visitar nuevamente a sus niños.

Solo sería la señora Kuno, en cinco días a partir de hoy.

¡Cinco días infernales a partir de hoy!

Hace no menos de media hora había descubierto que no era feliz. La había golpeado como mil agujas mientras la Señora Itanake se marchaba de esa salita:

"Vuelve cuando seas feliz"

¿Cuándo sea feliz…? ¿No soy feliz…?

¿No soy feliz? ¿No soy feliz? Se repitió una y otra vez por minutos hasta que finalmente la realidad golpeó como una supernova.

¡No era feliz! ¡Y ni cuenta se había dado! Esa relación arreglada llena de cinismo la estaba matando, no quería ni levantarse por las mañanas, pero tampoco podía dormir por las noches.

La chica de ensueño la miraba con tristeza desde el otro lado del lago y parecía decirle adiós. Que ya estaba todo perdido.

¡Estaba aterrorizada y ya no podía hacer nada! ¡NADA! Quería gritar y golpear algo, algo duro y muy feo, como la cabeza de Tatewaki Kuno.

¡Mierda! Tenía que componerse, casi llegaba con sus amigas y debía fingir que estaba bien, que Tatewaki era el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra y que se sentía completamente afortunada de haberlo conocido.

"Sí todo fuese más sencillo podría enamorarme de él" pensó.

Se mareó y casi cayó de boca al suelo. Nuevamente un nudo se alojaba en la boca del estómago. "Hasta mi cuerpo sabe que aquello es imposible". Y un amago de sonrisa quiso cruzarse por su rostro.

1, 2,3…Respira, hondo…más hondo, sabía que tenía que respirar hasta el estómago para oxigenarse y calmarse, pero la angustia le ganaba. No era para menos, se había dado cuenta que no soportaba a su futuro marido, que no quería casarse y que no era feliz. Como podía ser tan tonta y no haberse dado cuenta antes.

¡Y yo que creía que era tan feliz!

Afuera el cielo azul, parecía hablarle. ¡Era un día tan lindo! ¡Que cielo más bonito! Se detuvo a admirarlo un momento.

-¡Akane!- Gritó Sayuri desde el extremo izquierdo de una sala llena de adornos de novia, levantando las manos para indicarles donde estaban, como siempre feliz de verla, junto a ella Yuka, las tres eran inseparables desde la primaria.

Sabían todos sus secretos y durante meses habían estado conspirando para atrasar la boda, descubrieron que las sedas provenientes de Oriente eran hechas de quién sabe qué gusano raro y eran lo más exquisito y exclusivo en la confección de vestidos de novia. Habían obligado a Akane que se lo pidiera a Kuno, el muy estrafalario millonario no había podido negarse con un:

-¡Oh mi hermosa flor de invierno, mereces más que una tela mancillada por un gusano enclenque que no sabe distinguir quien usará semejantes hilos, ni muchos menos tendrá la posibilidad de conocer a la criatura más hermosa que ha pisado la tierra!

Y con ello, habían atrasado el matrimonio en más de ¡seis meses!

Sonrió recordando y pensando que aquellas travesuras solo podría hacerlas con ellas. Y las miró con cariño, olvidando que estaba vestida de novia.

-¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Wuaaaaauu!- Gritaron emocionados por lo hermosa que lucía su amiga.

-¡Siempre supe que esos gusanos eran maravillosos!- Exclamó orgullosamente Sayuri. Mientras le guiñaba un ojo y las tres rieron de su pequeña travesura.

-Sí, que de algo valiera el atraso con el matrimonio- Dijo desdoblando las piernas cruzadas su cuñada Kodachi sentada en la otra esquina de sala, las miraba con sospecha. Estaba vestida de negro, mientras acicalaba una pequeña rosa, también negra, en su pelo. Que otro mejor color podría ir con su alma. Junto a ella la China, Xian Pu, que no se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra y que últimamente solía perseguirla por todas partes.

Sí las miradas matarán hubiera pensado que Xian Pu la miraba con odio y en este mismo momento estaba muerta y crucificada, pero rápidamente la había sustituido por una sonrisa, que jamás llegó a sus ojos. Fue un pequeño flash y de repente como si jamás hubiese estado ahí.

-¡Akane verse muy bella! ¡Tatewaki ser afortunado!- Mientras sonreía y se levantaba para inspeccionarla de cerca, ese gran diamante que descansaba en el centro del escote en corazón la llamaba, era tan bello aquel vestido, que esa tonta japonesita no se lo merecía, no era ni la mitad de mujer que era ella.

Dio un respingo. ¡Quería gritar! Estás mujeres las sacaban de sus casillas.

-¡Tranquila Akane!- Le susurró Yuka. Y trato nuevamente con la respiración. Es que no esperaba que estuvieran presentes en la última prueba de su vestido de novia ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! El Rayo Azul, como últimamente insistía que le llamaran, había suplicado que su hermana la acompañará en "el día más importante de la vida de una mujer".

Ignorando su presencia se dirigió a sus amigas:

-¡Muchas gracias por venir chicas! Les agradezco su visita ¡Estoy tan feliz… que estén aquí!- Decía mientras daba una vuelta con su vestido y tomaba de las manos a sus amigas. Genuinamente estaba feliz de verlas, feliz de que la acompañaran en este momento. Así que no estaba mintiendo. Sus hermanas no habían podido asistir y habían llamado temprano para avisarle. Al menos se sentía reconfortada que no estuvieran acá y tener que fingir… del todo.

-¡Akane, Akane estás tan linda, serás las novia más linda de Japón!- Decía Yuka mientras la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Es que esta chica no tenía idea de lo hermosa que lucía, y sabía que no solo era por fuera sino que por dentro, esta mujer, su amiga y su hermana de la vida, era la persona más maravillosa que había tenido el gusto de conocer. No había dudado ni un segundo en encontrar las mil y una formas de impedir semejante suicidio. ¡Maldita sea esta nación que no nos deja ser libres aún y mil malditos mis antepasados! pensaba.

\- ¡Deber sacar foto, debemos!- Dijo de repente Xian Pu, quizás un par de tonos más arriba de lo normal. Es que la muestra de afecto le había asqueado.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron emocionadas las amigas. Si algo habían descubierto es que había que retratar todo, así cuando estuvieran viejitas recordarían estos momentos de travesuras.

-¡Tomar foto! Tomar, ¡Yo posar junto a ustedes también!- Decía mientras entregaba su celular a Sayuri para que sacará la foto y aprovechaba de arreglarse el escote.

Sayuri con cara de pocos amigos la miró entrecerrando sus ojos y tomando el celular, para alargar el brazo y tomarse la tan famosa selfie, al menos no serían solo las tres en la foto, porque siempre debían pedirle a alguien más que saliera con ellas, para no ser la próxima víctima de la ira de los dioses por quedarse una de ellas en el medio.

-¡Muy bien ya está!- dijo sonriendo Sayuri después de posar. Satisfecha con la toma.

-¡Quiero verla! ¡Déjame ver el vestido! No he podido verme al espejo- Comentó estupefacta y sonrojándose levemente. Y era cierto, para su desconcierto había estado una hora con la Señora Itanake probándose el vestido y jamás se miró al espejo.

-¡Dioses! ¡Me veo horrible! ¡Hagamos otra! ¡Borraré esta! Mmm… ¿Dónde está borrar? … ¡Aquí! Bien. Ahora sí. Otra...-Decía mientras borraba la foto y ante sus ojos aparecía la última foto tomada con el celular. Lo último que pensó ver.

Rápidamente el aparato cayó de sus manos al suelo.

-¿¡Qué hacer!? ¡Chica estúpida ser!-Tomando velozmente el aparato del suelo, lo levanto casi en cámara lenta,luego de ver su contenido aun encendido en la patalla y maldijo en chino.

-¡Akane! ¡No ser lo que tú pensar!- Dijo descompuesta.

-Tú…

Amo a Ranma y Akane juntos, así que pronto aparecerá:D.

Soy la Reina del Drama, así que tranquilos.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que han pasado y me han dejado algún comentario, se agradece :).


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece. Esta es una historia Ranma-Akane.

SALVAJE

Capítulo 2

-¿Tú…?

¡Es que no podía ser! Esa mujer que se había pegado como gato mojado a cada una de las reuniones que había asistido pretendiendo ser su amiga por meses y tratando de darle consejos de cómo debía comportarse en "Sociedad" era la amante de su futuro marido.

La amante.

¿Es qué esto era lo que gritaba su corazón con urgencia durante toda esta fatídica tarde? Que su vida estaría llena de miseria por situaciones como ésta. Que debería estar siempre a la sombra de un hombre al que no amaba y que además se destacaba por tener a cuanta mujer se le pegaba la gana.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

\- Akane, no ser lo que parecer. ¡Solo ser fotográfica!- Gritó malhumorada la China.

-¡Fotografía! ¡Se dice fotografía! Dime la verdad y no me mientas, que una imagen vale más que mil palabras. ¡Estás desnuda en una tina con mi futuro marido y besándote con él! Solo dime ¿Cuándo sucedió?

-Akane, yo… anoche, ser anochecer de ayer.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?

-Yo no responder, ser vida privada de Xian Pu- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Ahhh no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Me vas a responder!- Mientras se lanzaba encima de ella como podía con su gran vestido, alcanzando su cuello y poniendo sus dedos en él. Le picaban las manos por hacer que dejara de respirar, pero sería demasiada benevolencia con esta gata, pero no disminuían las ganas que tenía de darle una paliza a esa mujer insoportable ¿Es qué acaso no de daba cuenta? ¡Esta era su única oportunidad! ¡Debía saberlo todo!

Lentamente apretó a Xian Pu, con la esperanza martillándole el corazón, que latía cada vez más rápido y la tomó fuertemente del cuello.

-Lee mis labios Xian Pu, si no quieres morir esta tarde, me dirás todo con lujo de detalles. TODO. ¿Entiendes?

Y ella le dijo.

...

Rápido, rápido, rápido.

Bum bum bum bum.

-¡PAPÁ!- Gritó Akane. Mientras chocaba con su hermana mayor, que venía de la cocina alarmada por los gritos.

-¡Oh mí! ¡Akane! ¿Qué haces vestida de novia?- Es que no era para menos, una Akane acalorada por la carrera, vestida de novia, llena de diamantes, con el pelo revuelto y el velo a medio camino de su liso cabello azulado al suelo, prácticamente arruinado.

-¡Kasumi! dime ¿dónde está Papá?- Observando su alrededor.

-Akane! ¡Tus zapatos! ¡Tus zapatos están rotos!- Exclamó

-¿Qué?- Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a los pequeños zapatitos de cristal que olvidó desprenderse en su apuro- ¡Lo siento Kasumi, lo siento mucho! ¡Te prometo que limpiaré después! Solo dime ¿Dónde está Papá?

\- Akane.

-¿Por favor, por favor…?- Rogó.

-¡Ahhh! Está en el dojo meditando.

-Gracias Kasumi- Caminó rauda por las tablas de madera, mientras se quitaba velozmente los zapatos y los lanzaba al lado de los otros en la entrada. Esas mismas maderas que la habían visto crecer, el camino se hizo eterno.

Nerviosamente y repasando las palabras que diría espió a su Padre por la rendija de la puerta. Estaba sentado mirando el altar que se levantaba en lo alto del lugar, con la espalda encorvada y la mirada perdida. Tragó el nudo de su garganta y abrió la puerta corrediza en cámara lenta. Esta era su última oportunidad y trataría de hacer las cosas bien.

-¡Padre!- Dijo en tono formal y con el respectivo honorifico.

Soun la miró asustado, palideciendo de golpe, mientras ponía la espalda rígida y se daba la vuelta, producto de su velocidad pasó a llevar la tasa de té que estaba a su lado y se rompió en mil pedazos. Un mal augurio de seguro, pensó.

-¿Qué haces vestida de novia Akane? Kuno podría verte- Gritó horrorizado.

-¡Padre no habrá boda!

-¿Qué dices Akane, te has vuelto loca? Ya hablamos el tema. No podemos cancelar el matrimonio, es una cuestión de honor. Tu madre estaría muy decepcionada de ti si eso pasara.- Ya había recuperado su postura relajada nuevamente y tenía los brazos cruzados al pecho, mientras aspiraba un cigarrillo. Esa frase era su caballito de batalla y Akane jamás lo contradecía una vez pronunciada.

-¡Kuno tiene un amante! Me ha estado engañando durante más de 1 año- Dijo lentamente, para que su Padre pudiera procesar las palabras.

-¡Mientes! ¡No puede ser! ¡Kuno es un hombre de honor, jamás haría algo así!

-¡Cierto! Tiene tanto honor que ¡ha comprado mi mano!

-No ha sido así Akane, las deudas deben pagarse- Negaba con la cabeza y parecía defraudado.

-¡A costa de mi felicidad!

\- ¿De qué hablas hija?

-¡No lo quiero Papá! ¡No lo soporto! Cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de mandarlo a volar. ¿Qué vida me espera al lado de un hombre que aún no lo he desposado y me está engañando?- Akane se fue deslizando al suelo, sus manos cubrían su rostro, hace rato lleno de lágrimas.

-¡Lo siento Akane! La palabra de un Tendo está entregada y no importa cuán duro sea, el amor vendrá con el tiempo, tendrás hijos y eso pasará a un segundo plano- Dijo solemnemente mientras se giraba para irse.

-¿Hijos…?- La idea la golpeó como un rayo. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Tendría que casarse, formar una familia, tener hijos con este hombre.- ¿Papá no pretenderás que yo…?

\- ¡Sí! Akane, como toda mujer debes cumplir con tu deber.

\- ¿MI DEBER, MI DEBER? ¿Estás loco? ¡Mi deber y un carajo! ¡ **N** adie va a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero! ¡Nadie! ¡Ni tú! ¡Ni ese maníaco! ¡Ni todas las tradiciones del Japón!

\- ¡¿Qué dices Akane?! Tu madre…

-¡Mi madre estaría feliz de que siguiera mi corazón! Que tratará de ser feliz y no en un matrimonio arreglado con el hombre más despreciable que he conocido.

-Akane, tienes que entender, esto no es una invitación, es una orden.

-¡Orden! ¡Eres mi padre! ¡No mi dueño! Y no vas a venderme al primer …

¡Plap!

La mejilla sonrosada de Akane no se hizo esperar ante el impacto.

-Akane yo…. ¡Lo siento!- Soun se apresuró a arrodillarse y pedir disculpas- ¡Perdóname hija! No sé qué me sucedió- Gimió Soun.

Akane con su rostro aun mirando a su derecha y su flequillo ocultándole los ojos, no le miro, apretó fuertemente los puños y se giró, corriendo del lugar.

¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Llovía y no sabía cómo ni dónde estaba. Solo corría como jamás lo había hecho, descalza por las calles de Nerima. El hermoso cielo de esta mañana y parte de la tarde se había ensombrecido como su corazón.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Su padre! ¡Su adorado Padre! Había osado levantarle la mano. Y las lágrimas, otras de sus enemigas este día, no paraban de correr confundiéndose con la lluvia. Debía escapar, correr, despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Sí, era eso. Era una pesadilla. Solo debía concentrarse en correr para despertar, con sus 10 años recién cumplidos y con esta horrible alucinación del futuro. Que claramente se encargaría en revertir.

Estaba empapada y seguía corriendo, no podía parar, no estaba cansada y poco le importaba que su hermoso vestido estaba completamente manchado de barro.

Solo debía correr, alejarse…

¡Bum! ¡Plap! ¡Plop!

Producto de la oscuridad no se había dado cuenta que existía y estaba elevado, gracias a la divina intervención de los dioses se había dado un par devueltas sobre sí, con la intención de caer lo mejor posible, pero debido a la lluvia, se resbalo con la gran cola de su vestido y no pudo caer bien, golpeándose la cabeza.

Akane yacía en la parte trasera de una camioneta que estaba estacionada bajo un pequeño puente, inconsciente, debido al golpe.

¡Rawww! ¡Cooofff! ¡Cooof!

Gruñó un motor, mientras se ponía en funcionamiento. Su pequeño conductor ajeno a su hermosa carga y la situación, producto del sonido de la camioneta de los años 70 ponía su disco favorito y entonaba:

-¡Era una gotitaaaaa! ¡Una sola gota! ¡La que me anunciaba! Que yo estaríaaaaa muy solooooo!

Y emprendió su viaje por la carretera desierta.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

¡Muchas gracias por los mensajes!


	4. Chapter 4

Salvaje

Capítulo 3

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si pudiera describir en una sola palabra como se sentía sería dolor-exquisito. Es que no sabía ni cómo pararse, le dolía hasta las puntas del cabello. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podría estar.

Solo era duro, más bien muy duro y húmedo suelo el que la cobijaba. Pero olía a tierra recién mojada y de cierta forma la tranquilizaba. Era como volver a su niñez, con las primeras lluvias del invierno y corría por los patios del dojo mientras le gritaba a los dioses de la lluvia que:

-¡No paren! ¡Es tan hermoso y tan divertido! ¡Mamá, Papá, Kasumi, Nabiki! ¡Está lloviendo!- Anunciaba a los cuatro vientos mientras su querida madre presurosa la perseguía para que no se mojará del todo.

Mientras recordaba todo esto, sintió que algo se movía por su pierna -el gato pensó- Cuando cayó en cuenta que no tenía ningún gato desde que tenía siete años y que estaba en un lugar que claramente estaba lloviendo, y que extrañamente la hacía sentir en paz.

-¡Quizás ya estoy muerta!- Pero lo dudaba, porque sí estaba muerta como es que le dolía todo.

Y pesadamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue el cielo infinito y la llovizna, que lentamente le estaba mojando el rostro, probablemente, hace mucho rato. Comenzó a bajar la mirada para inspeccionar su alrededor.

Había muchas hojas, o más bien arboles por doquier. Y arriba de un árbol un camaleón gigante del que caía su lengua y que le casualmente se posaba por la pierna que antes había pensado era el gato. Todo normal.

Al menos estaba viva y había solo un camaleón gigante, con una lengua gigante que le rozaba la pierna. Estaba demás decir que era un lindo camaleón gigante con una lengua gigante que el rozaba la pierna.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Retumbó por todo el lugar mientras las aves gigantes huían despavoridas del lugar.

No le importó el dolor, ni los diez kilos de más del vestido húmedo de novia que llevaba, ahora lo importante era correr, correr y salvar su vida mientras se adentraba a la selva. Porque de sí algo estaba segura es que esos enormes animales jamás los había visto en el zoológico. Que va.

Cada tanto se volteaba para saber sí la perseguía aquel camaleón gigante. Y era claro que no.

-Quizá deba descansar un momento- Las emociones del día anterior y el hecho de saber que su estómago rugía inmisericorde por alimentos no le dejaba opción.

-Sólo será un momento- Pensó. Se sentó en la única piedra grande que estaba a su alrededor. Mientras se acomodaba, se dio cuenta que estaba mareada, porque de repente todo comenzó a moverse. Pero no.

Y cayó en cuenta que era la piedra que se movía.

Pero ¿qué es este lugar? Gritaba mientras seguía corriendo esta vez de una lagartija gigante que perezosamente se metía en un riachuelo cercano, mientras ella escapaba rápidamente con el corazón a mil.

-Es que no tendré descanso- Sin más que correr por la selva descalza, sin darse cuenta que pisaba mal por la pequeña piedra que no alcanzó a ver y rodaba por un pequeño monte cuesta abajo de al menos tres metros.

-¿¡Qué le pasaba a los dioses!? Con semejante castigo ¡vaya karma tendré que pagar para que me suceda todo esto!- Frunciendo el entrecejo. Sin tener nada que hacer, gritó de rabia mientras lentamente volvía en sí y se miraba aquel hermoso vestido de novia ya café del barro del pantano.

-¡Oh dios! Kasumi va a matarme cuando me vea- Decía lastimeramente con unas ganas tremenda de llorar y torciendo el rostro.

Estaba en ello cuando se percató de la presencia de las ramas y con el miedo templándole las venas de que apareciera otro animal gigante. Mansamente se fue levantando sujeta de las más largas.

¡Plap!

Al suelo.

¡Plap! Otra vez.

Tomó nuevamente una rama que se veía bien y de nuevo, al suelo.

Repitió al menos cuatro veces el procedimiento y nada. Es que quién habría pensado que ¡el lodo es más resbaloso que el jabón!

Ya resignada en el suelo meditaba con los brazos estirados haciendo pequeños angelitos de lodo y de repente sonrió- Es que solo a ella podría pasarle algo así.

Con nuevas esperanzas lentamente se puso de pie y trataba de alcanzar la rama más verde de ese árbol que sería la receta para el éxito. Y lo consiguió, pudo al fin salir del lodo resbaladizo, mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria y le sacaba la lengua al lodo.

¡Y a ahora quién es la ganadora! y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfadora.

\- Ahora tengo pensar qué hacer. Debe existir un riachuelo en esta dirección porque ahí estaba la lagar…-

-AHHHHHH- Gritó- LA MUJER DEL LODO VIENE A MATARME

-Pero ¿qué…?- Akane sin darse cuenta piso mal y volvía a la laguna de lodo.

Luego del impacto inicial y del leve golpe en su cabeza abrió por décima quinta vez los ojos ese día y se encontró con los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida.

-¿Estás bien…?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Espero les guste este capítulo! ¡Con mucho amor! Besos y mil gracias a todos los que escriben y me dedican un minuto de su tiempo :*


	5. Chapter 5

Salvaje

Capítulo 4

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era otro tranquilo amanecer en Ryugenzawa.

Los pajaritos cantaban alegremente mientras perezosamente el sol se conducía por sobre las montañas y un apuesto joven se prestaba a dar por iniciado su entrenamiento diario. Lo había predispuesto la noche anterior, ya era tiempo de meditación.

-¡Que buena noche he tenido!- Levantaba los brazos y comenzaba lentamente a mover su cuerpo, para después comenzar su cometido.

El ejercicio diario que consistiría en meditar a las orillas de un río, en lo más alto de las montañas y por la tarde comenzaría con las katas aprendidas el día anterior.

Era un día prometedor, la llovizna mañanera había terminado y ya se vislumbraba los tímidos rayos de sol entre las hojas de los arboles más altos. Podía trotar hasta llegar a su lugar favorito-Pensó.

Mientras se encaminaba iba haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que quedaba por hacer de sus tareas diarias.

-Que tranquilo es este lugar, parece un…- Quedó a medio terminar.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Pero ¿qué demonios?

Aves espantadas y animales despavoridos pasaron a su lado, creyó ver una lagartija gigante, un caimán, un camaleón, unos tres koalas, sin destino aparente.

No es que estuviese sorprendido. No.

Estaba acostumbrado al tamaño de los animales, era el sello característico del lugar. Lo que llamó su atención es que se trataba de un grito de una mujer. Apostaría por ello, pero

¿Qué haría una mujer en un lugar así? ¿Será que las leyendas eran ciertas?

Sí bien recordaba "Contaba la leyenda que en este lugar habitaba la mujer hueso, que seducía a todos los hombres que se atrevían a dar con su escondite, luego que fuese abandonada por el amor de su vida el día de su boda".

Le recorrió un escalofrió de solo pensarlo. ¡Que va! ¡Historias de niños!- Y siguió su camino o al menos eso pretendía…

Porque o se estaba volviendo loco o una mujer en un vestido de novia y sin rostro se acercaba a él a toda velocidad. ¡Debo seguir durmiendo!-Se tallo los ojos y se golpeó las mejillas. Pero no, seguía acercándose a toda velocidad.

-¡Es mi fin!- Sentenció.

Al menos tuve una buena vida- Profirió de repente.

Posiblemente, con el pequeño detalle que una mujer en vestido de novia sin rostro corría a toda velocidad a su encuentro. Quiso correr.

Pero él era ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Heredero de la Escuela todo vale de combate libre! No moriría sin luchar y adoptó una postura de combate.

¡Sí una novia zombi quiere seducirme tendrá que pelear primero!

\- ¡KIAA!-Gritó.

Pero la novia ni se enteró. Dejando un anonadado artista marcial.

Paso por el lado del muchacho como si de un hombre invisible se tratara a velocidad máxima y no se detuvo en lo más mínimo, por el contrario junto a su grito de guerra, ella había gritado nuevamente un

-¡AHHH!- Mientras rodaba cuesta abajo, porque "la des-carada" no se había dado cuenta que había un gran pie que se cruzó por su camino mientras ella corría aterrorizada sin mirar por dónde pisaba.

Parpadeo unas cuatro veces antes de asimilar que había acabado con la novia zombi con una zancadilla, para luego arrodillarse y escabullirse, cual serpiente entre los arbusto, para observar que estaba sucediendo.

La pobre novia, a estas alturas mujer de barro, había aterrizado en un charco de lodo y parecía estar quejándose del dolor y golpeando el piso de rabia con sus puños.

-¿Será esta su arma de seducción?- Pensó Ranma frunciendo el entrecejo mientras la mujer lentamente lograba ponerse de pie y miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo.

De repente se dio cuenta, como sí de un rayo se tratase ¡La mujer tenía rostro! Manchado de lodo, pero tenía.

La muchacha se había dado unos cuantos golpes en sus infructuosos intentos de escapar del lugar. Lo que era extraño es que siguiera realizando la misma acción, una y otra vez, ya mecánicamente. Hasta que no escuchó más nada.

Y en su intento por seguir observando casi giro cuesta abajo, pero logro la posición precisa para su vigilancia y notó que la mujer sonreía, mientras movía sus brazos arriba y abajo al mismo tiempo que sus piernas, pensó que tal vez se trataba de alguna antigua técnica de seducción milenaria, sobre todo por la determinación de su mirada.

Era un fuego abrasador lo que la envolvía, mientras mansamente volvía a levantarse y tomaba la rama más cercana y alcanzaba la cima.

Llegando fácilmente a tierra firme y a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Ranma.

-Había caído en su hechizo, de eso no cabía duda- Sudó Ranma. Se había sonrojado hasta el ombligo y su corazón no paraba de latir.

Acababa de presenciar la sonrisa más hermosa de su vida. Y el resto había desaparecido, pensó que caería de un precipicio y las rodillas dolieron.

La menuda mujer levantaba sus brazos en señal de victoria y se giró, lejos de sus ojos curiosos. Cómo sí se tratara de una cámara lenta se daba la vuelta, nuevamente sonriendo…

-¡AHHHHHHH!-Gritó-¡LA MUJER DEL LODO VIENE A MATARME!

-Pero ¿qué…?- Akane con el susto, sin darse cuenta piso mal y volvía a la laguna de lodo rodando.

Luego del impacto inicial del leve golpe en su cabeza, abrió por décima quinta vez los ojos ese día y se encontró con los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida.

-¿Estás bien…?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por los comentarios :D! Los capítulos son cortos, porque así me gustan . Gracias por pasar y saludar.


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

SALVAJE

Capítulo 5

* * *

 _-Pero ¿qué…?- Akane con el susto, sin darse cuenta piso mal y volvía a la laguna de lodo rodando._

 _Luego del impacto inicial del leve golpe en su cabeza, abrió por décima quinta vez los ojos ese día y se encontró con los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida._

 _-¿Estás bien…?_

El sonrojo la invadió y poco a poco se extendió por todo su rostro y cuerpo hasta crisparle las manos y enviar lejos a quién se había atrevido no solo a devolverla a esa pequeña piscina sino sacarla de su pequeña felicidad.

¿Qué sí estaba bien? ¿Qué sí estoy bien? ¿Quién diablos era ese chico? ¿Y con qué motivo la asustaba de tal manera? ¿Qué acaso ya no eran suficientes todos esos monstruos que vagaban por doquier para que viniera este bestia y se atreviera a mirarla con esos lindos ojos azules?

Se llevó rápidamente las manos a la boca tratando de callar sus pensamientos, para luego tocarse las mejillas sonrojadas y agacharse lentamente. Todo a vista y paciencia del bello muchacho de ojos azules, que la miraba curioso.

-Ehhhh…-Dijo mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza, luego de sobarse el pequeño golpe que recibió del árbol que paso a visitar en su viaje.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo es que tan pequeña chiquilla tiene tanta fuerza? ¿Será qué eres un flacucho chiquillo que quiere llamar la atención?, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en medio bosque, no hay nada más que animales salvajes, así que deberías volver por donde viniste y no estar reviviendo viejas historias de terror que… - Seguía hablando, pero la chica ya no escuchaba nada, en sus oídos solo podía sentir el sonido de la sangre fluir rápidamente y se convertía en un pequeño pitido… y luego solo ruido blanco.

La sucia novia poco a poco volvía en sí y ya no estaba cohibida ni sonrojada, no y no, lo que la envolvía era una aura roja, muy roja, pero de la más impresionante ola de furia que había tenido ese día.

¿Quién era este atrevido hombre que la llamaba novia zombi y la instaba a irse de un lugar al cuál ni siquiera había querido ir? Dijo que… dijo que… y un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió ¿Qué parezco un chiquillo flacucho…?

-Tú- dijo con ojos asesinos- como te atreves a insultarme diciendo que soy un muchacho flacucho llamando la atención y luego de eso echándome de este lugar ¿acaso este bosque es tuyo? ¿Eh? Respóndeme

-Pues claro que no es mío tonta

-¿Quién te crees para llamarme tonta?

\- Ahhh pues veo que no me conoces déjame presentarme yo soy R…

-¿A quién le importa quién eres? Solo quítate de mi camino antes que suceda una desgracia.

-Pero si tú preguntaste- La miró confusamente

-NO lo hice.

-Sí lo hiciste.

\- ¡Que NO lo hice, no lo hice y no lo hice! Súbitamente volvía esa aura espectacular

-Bruta- dijo entre dientes.

-Que dijiste- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada… Solo que deberías salir antes que comie…

\- ¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes? Ya es suficiente, lárgate de aquí antes que me enfade de verdad.

-¿Es que acaso ya no lo estás?- Y salto estableciéndose al lado de la muchacha que ante esta acción y cegada de rabia acumulo toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su pequeña mano.

Pero la conmoción del día anterior, sumada al hecho que no consumió alimento alguno y además de correr casi toda la mañana, había gastado casi toda su energía de reserva tratando de salir de la piscina de lodo, se desvaneció en los brazos del muchacho.

-Oye… ¿estás b…?- Como si se tratara de una pequeña hoja cayendo de un árbol se estableció entre su hombro y con su pequeño rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Estaba perdido, ahora entendía realmente como funcionaban los hechizos, porque su corazón no dejaba de latir, estaba incontrolable, ¡no! ¡|Traidor! eso era un traidor, porque si no fuera porque tenía a la muchachita asida de su cintura sabría que sus piernas habrían fallado hace mucho. Suspirando lentamente porque no se había dado cuenta que había estado aguantando el aire todo este tiempo, tomo en brazos a la delgada muchacha, mientras la acunaba entre su cuerpo, miró al cielo y lentamente comenzó a llover.

* * *

La lluvia no ceso en un par de días, y era totalmente lógico, porque ni el cambio climático afectaba a Ryugenzawa, era un mundo dentro de otro mundo, y era lo que había intentado explicarle a la novia zombi, pero es que ella no dio tregua, es más aun no se la daba, tan tozuda muchacha lo había tenido despierto por 3 noches velando de su sueño, intentando bajar la fiebre que había conseguido luego de quien sabe cuántas horas estar con un vestido de novia mojado, murmurando cosas inteligibles y llamando a su madre entre lágrimas, le estaba rompiendo el corazón y de qué manera. Pero con sus cuidados estaba mucho mejor, poco a poco con sus compresas y cuidados notaba como el color volvía a sus lindas facciones.

¿Qué dije? ¿Linda?

¡Que va! ¡Esa marimacho! y se sonrojo de solo pensar que era mucho más linda sin todo ese lodo encima- Solo espero que no haya vuelto la fiebre, pero tenía que salir, ya no me quedaban más hierbas para preparar la medicina, ¡aquí están! ¡Por fin! ¡Qué lejos!- Puso una manos sobre sus ojos y diviso a su alrededor- ¡Rayos! Debo apurarme- Y salto al árbol más cercano y se condujo entre ellos para llegar pronto a su destino.

 _En la cabaña_

Lentamente la muchacha de pelo azulado volvía en sí, enfocando sus castaños ojos en el lugar que se encontraba, claramente era una cabaña, había fuego cerca y unos tachos con agua, se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza para retirarse el pequeño trapo, ya frio, y tratar de ponerse en pie, pero no fue fácil, la sensación de desmayo casi la invadió de nuevo, pero no.

\- ¡Enfócate Akane! ¡Enfócate! ¡Vamos! Respira profundo 1, 2 y 3 hasta el estómago - Lo repitió un par de veces dando resultado y pudo notar que ya no llevaba puesto su vestido de novia sino que una camisa blanca larga estilo chino de algodón- ¿pero qué…?- Mientras se miraba lentamente empezó a unir las últimas piezas de su memoria y lo único que recordaba eran unos ojos azules que la miraban preocupados, mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien y frunció el entrecejo.

Se incorporó lánguidamente inspeccionando el lugar, había algunos utensilios de cocina, pero sobre todo armas, de todo tipo de indumentarias marciales y una ventana semi-abierta que dejaba ver lo fuerte que llovía, por un momento quedo embelesada con el sonido de la lluvia y de súbito se sonrojo, quien cambio su ropa posiblemente la había visto desnuda y …gritó.

El ojiazul corría preocupado a casa pensando en que posiblemente podría volverle la fiebre a la chiquilla, concentrándose en no caer por las ramas cuando un grito mortal le atravesó la espalda y su corazón casi se detuvo -¡Mierda!- Siguió corriendo hasta la casa, entró mojado y sin quitarse los zapatos buscando a la muchacha, cuando de repente …

¡Plap!

La chiquilla había asestado un golpe exacto en la parte posterior de la cabeza, que lo llevo a la inconciencia total, temblorosamente intento eficazmente darle la vuelta para ver la cara de ese infeliz que la secuestro, para darse cuenta de su fatal error.

-¡Es una chica! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué he hecho?- La arrastró cuidadosamente al futon que apenas unos minutos se había levantado ella misma y espero a que recobrara la conciencia.

De a poco volvía la conciencia a la hermosa chica y se levantó de golpe - ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ahhh! ¡Mi cabeza!- Tomándosela con ambas manos- Pero ¿Qué diablos…?

-Hola, yo… ¿Estas bien? ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no sabía…no me di cuenta, yo… lo siento, ¿Tú me trajiste acá? ¡Lo siento mucho, mucho!

-Ehhh… estás despierta- Y sonrió resplandecientemente- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Ah? Yo… sí ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele? ¡Lo siento mucho! Discúlpame por golpearte, es solo que estoy algo confundida, no sé dónde estoy y como llegue acá, luego vi que no tenía mi ropa puesta y pensé lo peor y no supe que hacer, perdóname- E hizo una reverencia.

La chiquilla se sonrojo luminiscente, su ropa pensó- Ehh… ¡No te preocupes! Lave tu vestido por si quieres volver a ponértelo, tenía unas cositas brillantes que las lance al rio porque no podía lavarlo y sonrió- Quedo muy limpio.

-¿Cositas brillantes?- Los "cristales Swarovski", Kasumi va a matarme y una pequeña gota de sudor le recorrió la cien - No hay problema, no creo que quiera volver a ponerme algo así, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Akane… Akane Tendo, ¡gracias por salvarme y cuidar de mí! ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- Y le tendió una mano

\- Yo soy Ranma… Ranma Saotome –Y le respondió al gesto con amabilidad.

-Menos mal que eres una chica, no sabes que ideas se me pasaron por la cabeza pensando que podría ser un chico que estuviera acá y me tuviera secuestrada, ¡Malditos hombres! ¡Los odio!- Sobre todo a ese maldito Kuno, ¡Cómo te detesto!

-¿Los odias? ¿A todos? -Tragó -¿Los hombres?- Sudó como si estuviera de repente en un sauna.

-Sí, los odio, no los soporto, solo provocan daños…. Grrrrrrrrr- Su estómago de repente hizo acto de presencia, mientras se sonrojaba profundamente.

-Creo que tienes hambre, no te preocupes cocine algo para ti -y se fue rápidamente a la pequeña cocinilla que tenía unos pescados fritos, verduras cocidas y una sopa ¿Ella odia a los hombres? ¿Cómo puede odiarlos? ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo le digo la verdad?

Sirvió mecánicamente el alimento, sin siquiera mirarla. La peliazul un poco cohibida por el silencio de la pelirroja le preguntó si podía darse un baño- ¡Claro que sí!- Le respondió perdido en su cavilaciones y de repente se vio arrastrada por la muchachita - pero ¿Qué…?

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No te arrepientas ahora! Ya me diste tu palabra, ahora nos daremos un buen baño caliente y me contarás cómo me encontraste- Dijo sonriendo e indicando al baño que estaba cerca.

-¿Baño caliente…?

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se han suscrito, han puesto favorito y me han enviado algún mensajito, soy muy feliz cada vez que recibo un mensaje! ¡Muchísimas gracias!


End file.
